


Resolve Me

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Scorchio [2]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Deep down, I need you.





	Resolve Me

I have never met anyone like him. No one as kind or compassionate, no one has been the perfect blend of soft and rough like him and no one ever took the time to get to know me like he did.

In a way we are much alike. His friends are mine and mine his and he knows every sign of distress I possess and how to make me the happiest man on Earth once again.

We both enjoy displaying the long, red scratches we claw down each others torso, one for each finger tip and I know exactly all buttons I have to push and strings to pull to have him gasping for breath.

I worship every part of his body. His gorgeous eyes and delious clear skin and the studded piercings and the beautiful way his hand is traveling over my back under my tee. There's no battle for dominance today, we just lay on his bed, talking and kissing because just because i'm on top right now doesnt mean I wont let him do the same. Just because I appear as the stronger doesnt mean I wont let him top me if he wanted. It doesnt mean I wouldnt let him leave me if he wanted to. It doesnt mean it wouldnt break me in half if he did.

But right now i'm so happy to just be here with him, to hold him and feel his warm, plush lips on mine and his legs around my waist.

I see him and I just know that this feeling in my chest...I know it cant be wrong.

I'm in lo-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta @moggyschnapps (i dont do much tbh)


End file.
